Oranges Can Be Spicy Too!
by XbakatacoX
Summary: (CREATED FOR: ChikaRiko Week 2018! Thanks for reading!) This story follows the cold hearted and delinquent Chika and the sweet and shy Riko as they meet, officially, under odd circumstances and create something special.


Oranges Can Be Spicy too!

(This story follows the cold hearted and delinquent Chika and the sweet and shy Riko as they meet, officially, under odd circumstances and create something special.)

Tick...

Tock...

Tick...

Tock...

Another day at Uranohoshi High was quickly approaching.

The red haired girl who hardly spoke a word had long since arrived in the classroom, which was common for her. She was... A quiet archiever, as the year level knew her. She was never seen studying in her spare time because she did all of her work at home. It was simple for her.

The thing is...

She didn't necessarily choose this life. She was very quiet and a really kind hearted girl, always sharing a smile whenever she plucked up the courage to talk to someone. The life was mostly given to her. And she accepted, of course.

That was just her.

That was Riko Sakurauchi.

"Miss Sakurauchi." The male teacher called the roll.

"Y-yes sir, I'm here!" She unintentionally stood up.

"I can see, sit down, if you will."

She covered her face. She may be a genius but she was awfully clumsy.

Undeniably cute.

"Miss Takami."

The class was silent at that calling.

"Not surprised... Absent." The teacher marked.

Even he had an exhausted expression after that.

Riko looked behind her at the empty seat.

She had actually decided something, based entirely on the appearance, or lack of, of that Chika Takami.

You see, Chika was... A bit of a troubled girl. No one fully understood what was bothering her, but she always seemed to be glaring and had, to put it simply, no respect for school. It's not at all surprising that she wagged again.

To call Chika problematic would be like saying "Oh hey, trees!" When you're walking through the Amazon. Obvious to all. Most likely the cause of her lack of friends, too.

But this was something important to Riko. Important because she was the class representative. Important because since it was the third day of Chika being away, it was down to her to pay a home visit. Something about 'checking in on a fellow student...?'

Riko gulped upon realising that thought. Oh how she begged that Chika would be at school today. She was scared of Chika, like many others.

The period went by, rather slowly, and Riko had now gathered her books and belongings.

"Hey, Sakurauchi!" A man's voice called.

A classmate.

For those who don't recall, Uranohoshi is an all girls school. That is to say, it WAS. That is no longer the case, not for around 4 years.

"Oh, um... Kikomori, hello." Riko shyly bows.

"You can call me Yuuta. I don't mind really. Anyway, I was gonna talk to you about that Chika Takami. You know she's always pissed off, right? Me and some of the other guys were thinking you could use some bodyguards. Only for when you visit her later. We'd hate to see you get hurt..." Yuuta suggests, pointing to some other guys, who were making some weird faces.

"I-I... Well thank you, Yuuta-san, but I don't need a bodyguard. I'll be okay!"

Yuuta nodded and walked away, slightly disappointed.

"Is she really that bad...?"

The next period came by and went past faster then the first. And now it was lunch time.

Riko made her way to the library. She struggled to make friends, even though she was well known. She was very beautiful and countless guys wanted to ask her out, but she still remained alone. She politely declined all of the confessions. She was maybe hard to talk to, without her fault.

As she arrived at the library, she was met by another teacher. Not only that, but the principal too!

"What could they want?"

The teachers, and the principal, walked to Riko.

"Ah, Miss Sakurauchi, I thought I'd see you here."

That was the bulky looking teacher. The sports teacher.

"Yes, we were hoping to talk to you about another student. If you could sit down, we can discuss it here in private." The principal, a woman, around 40, told.

She was confused, but Riko took a seat around one of the numerous round tables. As did the teachers.

"Your homeroom teacher has already let us know about the absent student issue."

That was the principal talking.

Riko nodded her head.

"Oh he did?"

"Yeah, and we wanted to talk about that student." The sports teacher went on.

Riko nodded once more.

"At Uranohoshi, the teachers should all encourage the students to be doing their best, and there's a few positions, like Student Body Representatives, that take on tasks and such. however... There's times where we have to change some of the rules because it could potentially impact on the student's health. This Takami has been known to be violent and unpredictable, and so we won't be asking you to check up on her this afternoon. It's not appropriate." The principal explained.

Riko frowned a little, looking annoyed.

"Yes, that's right, but we also understand that this is one of the tasks the Student Representatives are required to do. So we've come up with a fool proof plan, haha. I would come along with you, which would hopefully convince Chika not to do anything."

For some reason that really bothered Riko. So much so that she went on an outburst.

"That's so unfair! She's a student like anyone else, and you shouldn't treat her like she's a criminal or... Or a psychopath! I thought teachers and the principal of all people would see that... I'm going today, and I'm going alone."

And she stormed off. This was so out of character that it took the library staff by surprise.

Riko ate her lunch in the cafeteria, getting glares that were either questionable or flirtatious. And now it was time for the final period of the day.

Which was track and field.

Riko even aced this class, even though she was a bookworm. The teacher didn't speak to her that much today because there was an awkward atmosphere after that conversation earlier.

School was coming to an end, but the work was not finished yet. Riko spent about an hour fixing up paperwork and examining the letters from students, either complaining or making a comment on something. Same old, same old.

An hour passed and Riko was now about to leave. To pay Chika Takami a visit.

She was beyond nervous, dropping her pens twice and nearly spilling some tea on the papers to be handed in. She took a deep breath and exited the room, making her way out of the school building. When she reached the entryway, she took another breath, reading a piece of paper which had the address of Chika's house on it.

She begun.

Honestly, she half expected someone to be waiting there with her, despite her assertion against it. There was no one.

"So be it."

It must have been 15 or so minutes before Riko arrived, following the given directions carefully, especially since this part of town was unknown to her.

"This should be the house." She said to herself, examining the... Well the house looked no different to any other Japanese house. It was a light blue colour and had a small verandah or front deck, depending on where you're from.

Riko took another deep, shaky voice and took a single step forward before being stopped.

Two older, thuggish looking men had approached Riko and grabbed her shoulder.

"Well well, you're awfully pretty." One of them said.

This one was wearing pitch black sunglasses and had unkept black hair.

Riko choked and tried to pull away from the man with success.

"Oh come on, you can't expect us fellas to just ignore the skimpy clothing girls wear nowadays." The other man rudely flicked the skirt of Riko's uniform.

"It's... It's my school uniform..." Riko stepped back, trying to remain composed.

"I know that, you broad. We want to give you a nice night, how about some karaoke? Girls like that, right?" The one with sunglasses took another step to Riko, while the other one went behind her and caught her as she stepped back.

"Watch where you're going, girlie. Some folk around here... Would love to take advantage of someone with such nice hair, but you're lucky you came across us. We'll make sure you're treated right before we do anything too nasty."

He had a fiendish grin on his face and it was rotten.

"N-no thanks. I'm fine, thank you..." Riko hardly muttered the sentence out of her trembling lips.

"Pretty please? Someone else may just hurt you, ya know?"

Riko closed her eyes in fear, unable to move any more. She couldn't, even if she tried, because the men were trapping her against a wall.

"Oi, you scumbags. Oh, it's Kenji and Goro? Hahaha! Typical scum, you two... Leave the girl alone."

That was certainly not the voice of the two men.

No, that was a girl speaking, though rather harsh.

Sure enough, there was a girl standing behind the men and in front of Riko, who had opened her eyes in surprise.

"Oh shit, it's Chika! Ah, h-hey, what brings you here?" Kenji, the sunglasses man, turned around and his entire attitude changed.

"Y-yeah, that's right! We were just telling this girl how to get to... Uh, the love hotel! Yep, she's looking for a guy named... Yohakashikawa." The other man did the same and made up the most rubbish excuse imaginable.

Riko blinked twice, clearing the tears from her eyes.

"Love Hotel?! Who on earth is Yohakashikawa?!"

"Hmm, is that so? Why do I not believe that?" The orange haired girl questioned with sarcasm.

The girl was wearing some really simple and loose clothing which was blue ripped jeans and fit with a black tank top that had the words 'Bad for you' and a hand in the shape of a gun. The girl herself had eye piercing on her right side and was carrying three grocery bags.

"Actually, I don't care what your crappy excuses are, it doesn't change you. In fact, I'm actually thinking of a way to deal with this. It's called a headstart. You leave now or..." Chika went on, pulling something out of her pocket.

Kashick*

She flips a switch blade.

"You can stay and get a tatt."

The men quickly shot off, disappearing from sight.

"You should go away too, I already know why you're here. That's my uniform, and no I don't care about school. I'll do you a favour and save your breath. Piss off." Chika adjusted her gaze to Riko, still holding the knife out.

Riko's eyes widened.

She didn't feel scared, for some reason. In fact, she felt pretty safe.

"You're not planning on using that knife are you?" Riko asked.

Chika moved closer and swirled the blade around Riko's head.

"Not scared? You're a weird girl. Ha, you're better off going. Seriously."

Chika was doing nothing but teasing and taunting the scared Riko.

But again, Riko only felt safe. Or at least calm.

"I um, still have to give you the work and check in on you..." She explained, holding a folder of work.

Chika took a glance at the work and then back to Riko.

"... Fine, follow me then." Chika puts her knife away and walks inside the house.

"Pick up the groceries, by the way." She says from the front door.

Riko does as instructed and goes into the house.

"What's that smell?" She immediately asks.

"I don't know, probably weed or something. Not mine, I don't drink or do drugs. Probably my sister's boyfriend." A response was made. Chika was already upstairs.

"Would you hurry up? Your legs frozen again??"

Riko frowned at that retort and headed up the stairs too.

"Leave that crap by my door, I'll sort it out later." Chika points to the grocery bags.

Riko again, does as she is told. Not one to talk back.

They both go into Chika's room.

"So, what did you want to... Wait, hang on, get out for a sec." Chika starts a sentence before her face reddens and she pushes Riko back outside.

She then pulls a poster of some idol group that was around a couple of years back.

She opens the door again.

"Come in, welcome, I guess."

Riko looks around the surprisingly clean room.

"Yeah, whoop de doo, it's clean. I'm a girl, I have standards."

Riko chuckles lightly.

"What's with you?" Chika asks, pulling out a lighter from a desk drawer.

"I don't smoke either, fire is just cool."

"Oh, Hehe, I just thought that this is not really what I expected. In a good way." Riko says with a smile.

Chika raises an eye brow.

"What, because of those dumb rumours that are spread around school? Tch, and you wonder why I don't come that much..."

Riko sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Shut up. You talk too much. Just give me the stuff and go..." Chika interrupted.

"I don't believe the rumours. Really, I don't. I think it's better to find out for yourself what sort of person someone is." Riko went on.

Chika... Blushed slightly. Okay, a decent amount.

"Y-yeah, well good for you."

Riko chuckled a little more.

"Well I don't think you're really that bad. From the times you've been at school I've seen that you try your best."

Chika casually lay down on the bed.

"Well someone in the family has to do something. I'm so sick of us being lowlifes. It's the only way I know though, so don't go asking me to change." She was staring at the lighter.

Riko responded with a nod.

"Of course not. I don't expect you to change your personality. But what I do want you to change is your aspects on life and school. Not only as a class representative, but as a friend."

Chika raised another eyebrow and put the lighter away.

"You know we just met, right? You hardly know me, and I hardly know you."

Riko nodded her head.

"Tch, you're a weirdo."

Riko nodded again.

"Maybe I am, I've been called a freak before."

"You? Little miss perfect? Don't lie to try to make me feel better. If you do, I'll fucking cut your cheek open." Chika very plainly replied.

Riko rubbed her cheek by instinct.

"I'm not lying! Really, people have spread rumours about me too. We aren't so different, Chika."

Chika ignored her.

"Oh yeah, I should introduce myself I guess. I'm Chika Takami, The Orange Devil." She half formally greeted.

"A-ah, I'm Riko Sakurauchi. I hope we can get along in the end. And..."

She stopped her sentence because she was about to say something embarrassing.

"And yeah."

Chika looked confused.

"Well, what did you bring me? Can't be worse than any of the other things weird people try to give me." She goes to look in the folders she was given.

"Mostly just school work. There's some forms you have to fill in, such as this one where you explain why you were absent. But I will take care of that one for you. I'll let it slide." Riko said.

She smiled again.

Chika once more gave her a puzzled look.

"You'd break a rule, just for my sake?"

Riko stretched out.

"Sometimes I might just not notice things like this. Hmm, silly me, I forgot to hand that to you! Sound believable? Hehe." Riko imitated herself.

"Wow, that's actually really nice. Thanks, Riko. I mean, Sakurauchi. Sorry" Chika seems to be grateful.

"Are we friends?"

"Don't push your luck. Whatever, if it'll make you be quiet about it then yes, we are friends."

"Then you can call me Riko."

Chika blushed deep red.

"N-no! Now it sounds strange. Are you dumb?!"

Even with Chika consistently mentioning the need for Riko to leave, they ended up talking for a couple of hours.

By the end of it, they were both pretty happy and comfortable talking to each other.

It was getting a bit dark out though... Chika finished a manga book and threw the book at Riko.

"Read that. It's good."

Riko read the cover.

"The Burning Heart and it's Shy Desires...?"

"Like I said, it's good. Just read it and give it back tomorrow at school."

"Does this mean-"

Chika stopped her.

"Anyway, I can take you home now. I've got some time and it gets a bit dangerous around here at night."

Riko stood up and bowed.

"I'm really glad we got to talk like this. I've come to like you!"

Riko blushed.

Chika blushed.

"... Can you not?"

She didn't threaten her this time.

"No, I mean it. I've learnt a lot about you and I kind of admire that you can live such a free life. But... I do want you to come back to school."

Chika donked Riko's head.

"It just so happens that I like you too. Lucky you. O-okay? Y-ye-yeah..."

With that, Chika guided Riko back home, right to her doorstep, ignoring Riko's reassuring that she could find her way home now.

Some time passed by and it was now time for Riko to go to bed. She lay there, trying to get to sleep, thinking of that Burning Heart.

It kept her up, but she eventually got to sleep.

Maybe Chika had the same problem?

Riko's parents had already left for work, Riko woke up to a bright morning.

She groggily checks the time and realises that it is indeed 15 minutes until class starts.

She freaks out and rushes through everything, hardly eating her American styled cereal, getting exactly one second to brush her hair and boom.

She was out of the house, starting her ten minute walk to school.

More like, a run.

The school came into view with just a few minutes to spare.

She had almost forgotten about the school satchel that she was carrying.

The visit to the lockers caused her to be late...

She dashes through the school building before finally...

She pulled open the doors to the classroom faster then sound itself, or something like that.

"No way..."

Yes way, Chika was there, right behind Riko's seat. Not only that, but she was on time? Life sure is full of anomalies...

Chika grinned mischievously.

"Yo, you're late. You know what that means? Penalty! You owe me a date, Riko-chan!"


End file.
